


Soul Mark

by nicoleaf



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Mostly Fluff, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 06:50:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4294812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicoleaf/pseuds/nicoleaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“When did you know?” Sam asked, playing with the hem of his flannel shirt. Idly, he picked at one of the strings, his head tilted towards the sun, light enveloping him like some sort of radiant being. </p>
<p>Then the actual radiant being replied, “Before the beginning.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soul Mark

“When did you know?” Sam asked, playing with the hem of his flannel shirt. Idly, he picked at one of the strings, his head tilted towards the sun, light enveloping him like some sort of radiant being.

Then the actual radiant being replied, “Before the beginning.”

 Gabe smirked, sucking lazily at the cherry sucker hanging out of his mouth. Sam rolled his eyes, but smiled knowingly. He had long since gotten used to the antics of his boyfriend. Glancing down at his wrist, he couldn’t suppress another grin as his mark glowed slightly brighter from the happiness and contentedness radiating off of him and Gabe.

“But when did you know it was me?” Sam retorted at the still smug archangel.

“Like I said, the beginning.” Gabe answered, raking his eyes up and down his soulmates body, “From the moment I was created, I knew that you were made for me, and I for you.” He turned his head to stare down at their entwined hands, his name was emblazoned in gold on Sam’s wrist, while the words _Samuel Winchester_ graced his own in an elegant black script. “What about you Samoose? It must have been a lot harder for you, going by a first name only.”

Sam gripped his soulmates hand tighter, “I thought I was cursed, I thought Dean was too. But at least dad didn't know Cas could be a boy’s name too, he already hated me for having another boys name on my wrist, if he had known that Dean’s soulmark belonged to another boy…” Sam sighed heavily, brushing a strand of hair back behind his ear.

“Hey, hey, hey, let’s not think about that Sam-o! Think about the happy stuff, like candy and pancakes and all your nerdy techy book stuff!” Gabe turned to face Sam, holding their hands between them as he rubbed soothing circles into the angle between Sam’s thumb and pointer finger.

Sam smiled slightly, “How did I get so lucky?”

“Welllll….” Gabe smirked, “I may have pulled a few strings with the big man.” Sam chuckled and Gabe took the opportunity to pull his boyfriend in for a kiss.

The kiss wasn’t nearly as dirty as some, probably most, of the other kisses they had shared, but it was far from a chaste peck. Just the right amount of tongue to leave each other eager for more, and just the right amount of heat to keep the urge to screw each other on the hood of the Impala at bay.

“I love you.” Sam breathed in between a heated kiss and another.

Gabe looked up at his boyfriend, his other half, his _soulmate_ , and smiled, a real genuine smile free of any snark or sass. “I love you more.” And with that, snapped them away somewhere where they could continue this conversation in _private_.


End file.
